


Late Nights

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [29]
Category: Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The city looks quiet and calm, almost peaceful, even though she knows from experience that up close it’s anything but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/593598.html?thread=82860734#t82860734) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Helena crouches on the roof of a building, looking out on the darkened city. The sun will rise in a few hours, but for now night still reigns. The city looks quiet and calm, almost peaceful, even though she knows from experience that up close it’s anything but.

She’s tired and a little sore after run ins with several other metahumans over the past few days, but she can’t take a night off. She’ll catch some sleep later in the day hopefully, though it’s never quite enough.

Just at the threshold of her hearing, she hears the scream of a woman scared and in pain. She looks around until she sees movement out of place, two figures pulling a struggling third one toward a van. Without any more hesitation, she leaps.

The fight is over quickly, just two amateurs with too much ego and too little smarts, but she takes the time to make sure the girl is safe at the closest ER before she vanishes back into the shadow and continues her patrol. Another rooftop, another view of the city.

The adrenaline from the fight fades even more quickly, leaving her even more exhausted than before. She thinks for a moment that perhaps she’s getting too old for these late nights and sleepless days, but dismisses the thought almost immediately. This is what she’s meant to do, the only thing she really can do, and she’ll do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
